


Cherry Ripe

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, rimming. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero have been a couple for several months but Duo is yet to make love to Heero. the Japanese man decides to have a little fun with his other favorite thing - Cherries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Pairing: 2x1.... Situation or Setting: I'm picturing an early-in-their-relationship Heero mildly frustrated with the fact that Duo hasn't fucked him yet. I'm picturing him torturing Duo by tying cherry stems in knots and Duo torturing himself by obsessing over the sexual synonym for 'cherry' - i.e., virginity. I'm picturing Heero getting exactly what he planned on -- being fucked through the proverbial mattress or nearest flat surface by his horny lover. *grin*
> 
> Food stuff: ... Cherries Challenger: ... Amarin Rose
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written - July 2005 ShenLong   
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heero cast a surreptitious glance at his bed mate from underneath his bangs. Duo was captivated by what was happening on the screen oblivious to anything else. Heero let a soft breath of air escape his lips. Looked like tonight was going to be the same as every other night. Heero settled into the mattress a little deeper and gazed at the screen, eyes not seeing the images as his mind contemplated his current situation.

He had been together with Duo for six months now, having met the other man at the club where Heero worked as a bartender and Duo began to frequent as a patron. They had chatted at first simply out of politeness on Heero's part, although he had to admit the young man was hot. As Duo began to come to the club more often, to the point where he was rapidly becoming a regular, so Heero discovered he was seriously attracted to the long haired man. He didn't pursue his attraction though as he wasn't sure how the other man felt, or if he swung Heero's way. Their conversations continued though and gradually Heero learnt a lot about the other man. Then one night Duo had let it slip that he had recently broken up with his boyfriend.

Their friendship grew from there and just a few short weeks later, Duo had asked Heero out to dinner and a movie. Heero had accepted and as they say; the rest was history.

But not quite.

Oh, their relationship was strong, built on trust, friendship and Heero knew there was love there as well; so why was he feeling annoyed, frustrated even?

The answer was quite simple.

Duo still hadn't made love to him.

With another quiet sigh, Heero shifted on the bed and settled into a more comfortable position. Duo was perfect, everything that Heero wanted in a partner and lover. Kind, thoughtful, considerate. They had dated for several weeks before Heero had moved into Duo's apartment, they shared the chores and expenses, learning about each others likes and dislikes and generally discovering all they could about each other.

Heero wasn't very experienced when it came to the sexual side of the relationship, he'd only ever been with a couple of other men and those forays hadn't lasted long. His entire sexual experience amounted to a couple of friendly gropes and one short make out session in the back of a car that pretty much ended before it had gotten started. Heero was still very much a virgin but he desperately wanted to change that. There was one problem though.

Duo.

Duo was by far the more experienced in the relationship but appeared reluctant to fuck Heero and Heero didn't understand why. They'd enjoyed some great petting sessions, learning about each other’s bodies, where they liked to be touched, what spots were particularly arousing and which were a complete turn off. Heero had learnt how to use his mouth to pleasure Duo and received the same in return. Mutual hand jobs had been more than satisfactory and Duo had even fingered Heero on several occasions, something that Heero found he enjoyed tremendously and craved to have more of; preferably with Duo's cock replacing his fingers. But regardless of how much fooling around they did, Duo still hadn't penetrated him and made love to him.

Heero had tried to bring the subject up but usually got brushed off with a comment along the lines of 'We don't want to rush things,' or 'Let's take our time, we have the rest of our lives.' While Heero could understand and see the logic in not hurrying things along they had been together long enough for them both to know this wasn't some passing attraction, that the feelings went much deeper than a casual fling.

Duo had to be feeling as frustrated as what he was, Heero reasoned, despite being the perfect gentleman. What Heero needed to do was find a way, something that would cause Duo to crack and take Heero to bed and claim his body.

_But what?_

Heero shook his head. This train of thought wasn't getting him anywhere. His stomach gave a soft rumble, indicating it was hungry. Heero thought that maybe some food would serve as a distraction. He ran a mental scan of the 'fridge contents in his head. Cherries. Heero loved cherries and with the fruit being in season he'd splurged and bought himself a bag of the red treats. He moved to the edge of the mattress and pushed off.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked from his position still on the bed.

"Hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks," replied Duo as his attention returned to the screen and the movie.

Heero padded out to the kitchen and opened the 'fridge door. He spied the bag of cherries on the bottom shelf and reached in for it. Closing the door he opened the bag and dipped in, bringing a plump cherry out and popping it into his mouth. Holding the fruit in his teeth, he pulled the stalk from it and then began to chew. Instantly his mouth was assaulted by the sharp, sweet flavor of the cherry. His eyes closed in bliss as he savored the taste. He spit the pip out and swallowed. "Mmm. Delicious," he murmured. Turning around, Heero carried his bag of cherries back to the bedroom and got himself comfortable on the bed once again.

"What you got?" Duo asked curiously as his partner settled to the mattress.

"Cherries," came the innocent reply.

"Ah." Duo shifted slightly and cast a glance to his partner. Heero was dipping into the bag and bringing out a round, red fruit. Duo continued to watch as the fruit was placed inside that sweet mouth, the lips enclosing it. Duo could imagine what the tongue was doing. Probably circling around and feeling the texture of the cherry skin.

Pulling the stalk from the cherry, Heero then sucked the fruit into his mouth and began to eat it, completely unaware of his audience.

Lying back in his reclined position on the bed, Duo had the perfect side view of Heero's profile, especially the mouth as it worked on the cherry. Duo could feel his body reacting slightly to the visual and sternly reminded himself to calm down.

Completely oblivious to Duo's eyes, Heero continued to eat his cherries. One by one, the fruits disappeared into his mouth and were rolled around his tongue. Lips caressed the ripe fruit, teeth nibbled delicately at the flesh as stalks were removed and pips disposed of. Heero also began to play with the stems, seeing if he could tie them in knots, firstly with his fingers and then with his tongue. "I love cherries," he said softly to no one in particular.

Duo continued to dart glances at his partner, the sight of those lips and that tongue as they played with the fruit began to turn him on. When Heero started to tie knots in the stalks with his fingers it wasn't too bad, when he started doing it with his tongue and mouth it became a whole new ball game. Duo felt his nether regions stirring as the implications of what else Heero could be doing with that tongue became clear.

"Cherries are such a sweet fruit, don't you think, Duo?"

"Ah, yes."

"They're so round and red with that little dip from the stalk downwards, sort of like a crease."

Duo had to swallow hard. With each word that Heero spoke, Duo's mind was busy twisting it around into a sexual reference. "You could say it looks like a crease," Duo managed to breathe out. Definitely looked like the crease of a certain part of the human anatomy in Duo's eyes which led his mind to stray into further sexual ground. Duo was more than aware of the sexual synonym for cherry and knew that Heero was still a virgin. The more innocent references Heero made about the cherry the more Duo's mind twisted it and compared it to Heero's 'cherry'.

"Amazing how you can knot these stems when you try," murmured Heero as he attempted to tie another stalk with his mouth. "Harder than it looks."

_Yup, definitely harder,_ thought Duo as his groin began to swell.

"The skin on these things is so smooth and soft." Heero's tongue was licking over the skin of the cherry.

It was all Duo could do to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. 

Heero gave a small laugh as his tongue dipped into the top of the cherry and began to investigate the hole where the stalk had been.

_Oh, God. I'd love to be licking your cherry, Heero,_ Duo's mind said.

"I wonder if I can push my tongue inside?" Heero began to wriggle his tongue around, probing the top of the cherry with the tip.

_I wonder if I could push my tongue into yours?_ Duo's mind questioned.

Feeling the mattress shift a little, Heero snuck a glance at his bed mate and was surprised to see the bulge in Duo's boxers. He'd really not had a clue that his partner was getting turned on and as the movie was an action one the only reason Duo could be getting turned on was from Heero's antics with the cherries; at least that's how Heero's mind figured it to be. He decided to try a little experiment. Heero pushed his tongue into the small hole at the top of the cherry and wriggled it about. "Mmm... You can get your tongue just inside. Aa, nice and juicy too."

Duo shuddered.

Heero picked out another cherry and began to play with the stalk, pulling it out and pushing it back in. "Wow, I didn't know that would slide in and out so easily." With the words said, Heero carefully but inconspicuously watched Duo's reaction from the corner of his eye. Judging by the subtle shift of Duo's hips and casual brush of Duo's hand across his groin it appeared Heero's earlier assumption was right. Now if he could exploit this the right way he just might get what he wanted.

"Ah, nice and fleshy," said Heero to the cherry as he peeled back the skin to reveal the pulp beneath.

_Oh crap,_ thought Duo. His cock was now fully hard and aching.

Heero slid another cherry into his mouth and grasped the stalk. He then proceeded to suck the cherry inside his mouth only to pull it back out again by the stalk a second or two after. He repeated the action a few more times before chewing on the fruit and swallowing it, spitting the stone out.

Duo was doing his best not to squirm.

Another cherry was selected and Heero studied it for a moment then held it carefully between his finger and thumb. "I wonder..." he muttered, "if I squeeze it hard enough would the pip shoot out?"

_If you squeeze it hard enough I can guarantee that more than just a pip will shoot out,_ Duo's mind supplied helpfully.

Heero began to experiment with the cherry, squeezing it between his thumb and finger. The pip didn't shoot out but the fruit collapsed into a squishy mess. "Damn, the pip is still there but all these other juices squirted out. Guess there goes that theory," Heero mumbled and then popped the mangled cherry into his mouth. 

"Oh, shit," groaned Duo, unable to stop himself. Heero's little monologue had sent his mind into overdrive and all he could think about was Heero's cherry and how much he wanted to 'pop' it. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't take advantage of Heero, wouldn't make love to the other man until he was sure that they were both ready for it; and not just physically, but emotionally as well. Heero meant more to Duo than a quick fuck and knowing that Heero was a virgin it became even more important to Duo that they both knew that the relationship was going to last before he penetrated Heero's cherry.

"Are you okay there, Duo?" Heero asked in all innocence.

"Ahhh... I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want one of my cherries?"

"Uhhh..."

"I'm quite happy for you to have one, I don't mind sharing with you. They're nice and moist, a little warm now though but still quite red and delicious... Oomph." Heero didn't get chance to say anything else, the air was knocked out of his lungs as Duo pounced on him.

Pinning his boyfriend to the bed beneath him, Duo's lust crazed eyes stared into surprised cobalt for a moment before taking Heero's lips in a savage kiss. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Heero?" Duo growled.

"Uh, no. I'm only eating cherries."

"Do you know what the sexual synonym for a cherry is, Heero?"

"Errr..."

"Virginity, Heero; comprende?"

"Aa"

"Can you begin to imagine how hard it is for me to lie here and listen to your chattering about cherries, not to mention your activities with your mouth and those things, and not think of the sexual synonym?"

"I'd say it's pretty hard," snickered Heero as he pushed his hips upwards and thrust against Duo's erection.

"Why you little tease." Duo claimed Heero's lips in another deep kiss as he ground his pelvis against Heero's, bringing the other man's cock to attention. "I’ll show you all about cherries," muttered Duo as he broke the kiss to draw air into his lungs. 

Before Heero had a chance to register what was going on, Duo had his boxers off and a hand stroking the inside of his thigh while Duo's mouth was busy feathering kisses over Heero's throat. "Ahh... Nice," murmured Hero and let his legs fall open to welcome more of Duo's ministrations.

Mouth busy at Heero's neck, Duo brought his fingers along the inside of Heero's thigh, ghosting over the sensitive flesh and sending shudders through his boyfriend's body. His fingers didn't stop though, they continued their journey upwards and danced over the crease where Heero's hip and leg met, turned and ran through wiry hairs before shifting back downwards to scrape over the heavy sac that hung between Heero's legs.

"Feels good," moaned Heero as he spread his legs wider and tried to entice Duo to touch him where he craved it the most.

Duo suddenly moved away and flipped Heero over to his stomach. "So, you're into cherries, Heero?" Duo whispered as his fingers traversed the curve of Heero's buttocks and then spread the cheeks wide.

"Aa, I am partial to them, yes," moaned Heero as he felt the cool air washing over his exposed rear end.

"I think I'd like to be into cherries too; more specifically, _your_ cherry." Duo ran his finger along the crevice and paused at the small hole that quivered in anticipation. He took a moment to enjoy the view and then began to circle the tip of his finger around the tight ring.

"Nnnn..." moaned Heero and thrust his hips. "Please."

"Please? What do you want, Heero? You said you would share your cherry with me and I think I might take you up on that invitation," replied Duo. After the torment he'd suffered from Heero a little payback was going to be fun, besides, Duo knew that Heero liked it when he talked dirty to him.

"Do it," groaned Heero as the finger continued to stroke around the outside of his hole.

"Do what, Heero? I'm having fun playing with my cherry. You had your fun playing before, now it's my turn. Hmmm. You said that the cherries were sweet and juicy, I think I might try a taste myself." With the words spoken, Duo lowered his mouth and holding Heero's cheeks apart he began to lick along the crevice, savoring the flavor of Heero. His tongue licked and probed from behind Heero's balls all the way to the base of Heero's spine before returning to the small entrance.

The sensations were electric, sparking Heero's nerves and sending jolts of pure pleasure through Heero's body. He squirmed and wriggled under the onslaught, his cock rubbed against the bed clothes and added to his torment.

Duo's tongue began to probe at the puckered hole, slowly but surely pushing inside and stroking Heero's insides. Heero tasted sweet, the scent of cherries and the unique, musky male odor hung heavily on Heero's skin and in the surrounding air, driving Duo's hormones into overdrive. Duo's cock was heavy between his legs, trapped inside his boxers and he desperately wanted to free it. Playing with Heero's 'cherry' for a little longer, Duo eventually pulled away and got off the bed.

Heero felt the weight of his partner shift and raised his head from the pillow to see where Duo was going. Surely after all that teasing and tormenting Duo would be more than willing to fuck him now. He watched through lidded eyes as Duo slid his boxers over his hips and let them whisper across milky thighs to pool at his ankles where he stepped out of them. Heero swallowed. Duo's cock stood proud, dew beading on the tip and the sac drawn tight underneath. It would appear that Heero's teasing had turned Duo on more than he'd thought.

"Lube," muttered Duo as he scanned the room, his brain trying to identify anything that could be used for lube.

"Top drawer of the night stand," Heero said in a husky tone. 

Duo quirked an eyebrow but obediently opened the drawer and fished around inside. Seconds later he held a tube in his hand. He read the fine print on the side of the tube and turned back to Heero. "Cherry flavor?" he questioned with a smirk.

"What can I say? I told you I love cherries," replied Heero with a shrug and wicked smile. He'd bought the lube that afternoon, right after he'd purchased the bag of cherries. A guy could always hope.

Duo simply shook his head and climbed back onto the bed, dropping the lube to the pillow as he took up his position between Heero's legs. Duo dropped his hands to the golden thighs and pushed them up and apart, forcing Heero to raise his ass high in the air. Fingers teased along the cleft for a moment before Duo picked up the tube and squirted some of the gel out onto his hand. The scent of cherries wafted to his nostrils and Duo inhaled deeply.

The gentle touch against his ass only heightened Heero's sensitivity. He ached for Duo to take him, longed to be penetrated and was desperate to lose his virginity.

Lube coated fingers traversed the cleft, slicking along the crevice and circling the tiny hole. Duo's cock throbbed between his legs, precum glistened at the tip and he longed to be buried inside his boyfriend's body. It had been a long time since Duo had made love and he ached to recapture the feeling. He knew Heero would be tight, the man still being a virgin and as desperate as he was, Duo would still take his time in prepping the bartender. He wanted Heero to remember his first time, the losing of his virginity, as a pleasurable one, not painful. A slicked finger entered the tight hole, pushing past the muscles that seemed equally as determined to keep him out. Having rimmed Heero earlier the resistance wasn't as strong as it could have been and Duo managed to work his finger inside to stroke the velvet, inner walls.

"Feels good," Heero grunted as he willed his body to relax. Duo had fingered him a little before but never penetrated past the first knuckle. Heero wasn't stupid, he knew that a man had a pleasure spot deep inside and he'd often fantasized about what it would feel like to have another man's cock buried to the hilt inside, fucking him slowly but methodically and finding his sweet spot. Hopefully he would have that fantasy become a reality. He groaned as a second finger invaded his passage and began to glide along his sensitive, inner walls.

The heat surrounded Duo's fingers as he worked them in and out of Heero's channel. Gradually the muscles relaxed and accepted him, allowing him to scissor his fingers and stretch the muscles further. Duo was average in length but quite thick and it was imperative that Heero's entrance be loose enough for Duo to penetrate and not cause any undue pain. A third finger followed, the muscles giving and even welcoming the invading digits. Duo couldn't help but smirk as he watched his fingers disappearing and reappearing from inside Heero's body, the way the passage sucked greedily at his fingers when he tried to pull them out and then opened like a morning flower to welcome them back inside.

Heero moved quietly beneath the onslaught. His channel felt full and Duo was only prepping him. Heero shivered at the thought of how good Duo's cock was going to feel inside there. Completely relaxed, Heero welcomed the gentle thrusting of Duo's fingers and even began to push back on them. He gave a low whine when Duo's fingers left him and his hole flexed, trying to entice Duo back.

A low chuckle came from Duo's throat as he observed the small entrance flexing, begging almost for the return of his fingers, or something else to fill it up. He ran a soothing hand over Heero's flank as he picked up the lube again. "Steady, Heero. You will have me in you soon enough," he whispered huskily.

Heero merely groaned and thrust his ass into the air. He raised his head slightly from the pillow and gazed back between his spread legs where he could see a little of what Duo was doing. He groaned again as he watched Duo's slender fingers caressing his own cock, spreading the lube along the ample length and slicking it completely from root to tip.

Satisfied that he was well coated with the slippery substance, Duo dropped the tube to the floor and settled again behind Heero. As much as he wanted to see Heero's face he thought that having Heero on all fours would probably be easier for the other man, this being his first time. Besides, if Duo turned Heero on the bed slightly he could see the reflection of Heero in the mirror attached to the dressing table. Pushing Heero a little, he arranged them both so he could do just that.

"Are you ready for me, Heero?" Duo asked as he grasped the base of his penis in one hand and held Heero's hip with his other to aid his balance. "Ready for me to take this cherry of yours?"

"Do it!" moaned Heero.

With another smirk, Duo began to rub the head of his cock against Heero's entrance, teasing them both with the friction. "You sure you want this, Heero?"

"Please." 

"Then brace yourself; it's time to begin the cherry harvest." Without further ado, Duo pressed himself forwards. His eyes remained focused on Heero's entrance, watching intently as the blunt head pushed against the resisting hole. He pressed a little harder and the anal muscles stretched and opened up, swallowing the head of Duo's cock with ease. Duo bit his lip as the heat and tightness of Heero's channel swallowed him; it felt incredible, so smooth and slick and Duo resisted the urge to simply slam inside. Gently he eased himself inside, pushing forth and then retreating a little before sliding in a little deeper.

Heero moaned softly and panted as his body was stretched beyond anything he'd thought capable. Duo's thick length eased slowly inside and he was grateful for Duo's care. Steadily the length entered until Heero was fully impaled on Duo's cock and the forward motion ceased for a moment.

"Relax, Heero. Take your time to adjust," murmured Duo as he ran a hand over Heero's hip and along his thigh, soothing the other man as the passage around his cock flexed and settled to the invasion. It also gave Duo the time to calm himself.

It felt good to be filled, to have his channel stretched and massaged by Duo's cock. Heero could feel every inch of Duo inside him and it felt wonderful. He knew it could only get better once Duo started to move. The burn of entry had begun to fade and as it receded so Heero's muscles relaxed further, accepting Duo's penetration.

Feeling the time was right to move, Duo began to pull slowly out, watching as the shaft of his cock began to reappear. When only the crown remained inside, Duo pushed forward again, sinking back into the heat of Heero's body.

"Nnnn..." moaned Heero as he felt Duo's cock head glide along his inner walls, opening him up and massaging the sensitive nerves. "Faster," he begged.

Duo placed his hands on Heero's hips to steady himself and then began to find a rhythm. He built up slowly, gradually increasing his pace as Heero's passage adjusted to the friction. It was exquisitely tight with the velvet inner channel pressing against his cock and sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Duo took a moment to look at the mirror and groaned. Heero's flushed face appeared there, along with his own reflection rearing up behind the crouched man and there was no doubt as to what they were doing. It turned Duo on even more.

The pace began to pick up. As Heero's body became more accustomed to Duo's penetration so the channel opened up more to welcome the invasion. Duo's hips began to thrust faster, deeper and he shifted slightly to try and find Heero's prostate and give his partner pleasure like he'd never known.

Suddenly Heero's body jerked and colored lights exploded behind his eyes. "Ahhh..." he screamed. "What the fuck?!" Heero was unable to say anything else, his breath was stolen from him as his body shook and trembled.

"Prostate... Heero. Your... pleasure... spot..." Duo managed to pant out as the sweat ran down his back and his lungs struggled for oxygen. "Feel... Good?"

"Aaa... Feels wonderful. More, Duo, I want more," Heero begged and tried his best to shift underneath his partner and get Duo to hit that spot again. Heero wasn't disappointed as Duo's next inward thrust brushed over that sweet bundle of nerves and sent Heero's mind spiraling into oblivion.

The familiar burning was beginning to make its presence known in Duo's gut and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm for much longer. Heero was too hot, too tight and driving him mad with the friction of their coupling. He managed to lower a hand under and between Heero's legs, locating Heero's stiff cock and began to fist it.

"Ahhh..." Heero moaned as extra stimulus was applied to his already overloaded system. The occasional brushing against his prostate combined with Duo's stroking of his length all conspired against him and Heero felt the pleasure level rising beyond the point of no return. His inner walls were stroked by Duo's cock, his shaft fisted by Duo's hand and it all pushed him closer and closer to the inevitable edge. The fire built in his loins, spreading through his system and igniting the spark that until now had merely been smoldering.

"Come for me, Heero," Duo whispered, his breath warm against Heero's shivering skin.

Unable to stave off his climax any longer, Heero let the pleasure tear through him. Duo's next inward thrust hit his prostate spot on and combined with the stroking of his cock, Heero succumbed to his release. The fire tore through him, quickly enveloping his nerves and searing them with pleasure. His cock swelled and then pumped the liquid heat from within, spilling over Duo's hand and to the bed clothes below. His mind swam, his body jerked and his passage spasmed as he rode his orgasm to the very end, each nerve becoming even more sensitive with his climax and increasing the pleasure ten fold.

As Heero found his pinnacle and fell over the edge so the sheath Duo was embedded in closed tighter around his cock. It became almost impossible for Duo to move, his cock held prisoner by those firm muscles. The rippling effect of Heero's passage against his length heightened Duo's own awareness of the heat and tightness of Heero's body and he welcomed the torture to his penis. It drove him near mad with need and desire. As the muscles began to relent a little indicating Heero's slide into the afterglow, Duo resumed his thrusting with abandon. He slammed into Heero, reveling in the muscles that gripped him as he pushed to reach his own release. The end followed quickly for Duo, a few more thrusts and his own groin tightened as his seed began to flow. His balls drew tight against his body, pushing their load up and along the shaft to spurt from the small slit and be lost inside Heero's hungry passage.

Feeling the warmth begin to flood his channel, Heero automatically clamped his muscles around the invading flesh causing his lover to cry out with the extra stimulation. The pounding of his ass ceased and his partner collapsed against his back. Heero managed to support them both for a few moments before his own body gave out and he slid to the mattress, Duo still curved over his back.

As his senses came back on line so Duo pulled out of the hot channel and rolled to the side of Heero. He gazed at his lover through sated, violet eyes, pleased to see his boyfriend's face had a similar look to his own. "That was..."

"Incredible," Heero finished. "About time you fucked me," he added.

Duo gave a wry grin. "Can't rush these things you know."

"I suppose it was worth waiting for," returned Heero with a smirk.

"Is that so," stated Duo with an evil look. 

"Actually it was good, really good. In fact I think I could go as far as to say it was just as good as eating cherries."

"You know, Heero? I think I could get to like this obsession you have with cherries. In fact I think I'm beginning to develop a taste for them myself."

"Aa"

"One cherry in particular."

Heero swallowed nervously as Duo gave him a predatory look and then pounced, spreading his cheeks wide.

"You know, a cherry is supposed to be nice and red, Heero," Duo mused as his finger teased at Heero's entrance. "This cherry isn't quite ripe, it's only pink."

"Aa." All articulate words had completely flown from Heero's throat and he was unable to voice anything remotely comprehensible.

"I think we need to rectify that. Maybe a little more exposure will cause it to redden up."

Heero moaned as he felt Duo's fingers slide into him and he knew without a doubt that Duo was going to fuck him again. As those fingers began to massage his insides so Heero made a mental note to put in a permanent order with the fruit vendor for a kilo of cherries each week. And during the off season? Well, he would make certain to stock up on the tinned variety.

~ Owari ~


End file.
